


Losing hope

by Fictionglutton



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, Ficlet, Hopeful Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, attempt at writing, my first fanfic ever!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionglutton/pseuds/Fictionglutton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie is trapped alone in a time prison designated for Kai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing hope

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker, all mistakes are mine.

All alone, lost in time, in a big cold house void of souls and sounds. Without anyone to talk to. Only whispers in her head telling her to give up, to let go of the hope she had been clutching to her chest so tight before. Day by day, her resolve faded away. Now life seems meaningless, days in this hell hole a waste of time, a waste of breath. It's time to go. Time to let go of the life line. Time to cut the strings keeping her afloat. Time to sink into the oblivion and darkness of a bottomless abyss.

One last time, watching her last moments of happiness from a recorder, a sad smile tugging at her lips. Realising the affection she felt, looking into his eyes, she felt something new and unfamiliar for him. Something she never would have felt for him if she hadn't got the chance to see into his soul. The circumstances making it possible. Now something feels lost. A feeling more powerful than what you'd feel for a friend.

Little did she know, said person was looking right at her with worried eyes. He felt guilt for leaving her alone and it pained him to see her in such state. He would never forgive himself if she wouldn't find her way back home. He felt confused by his own feelings. His heart was tugging in two directions. When did they become so close that the mere thought of losing her was cracking his heart little by little.  
She could understand things that no one else could. They could confide in each other.

She would not give up until she'd find her way back to him. She would fight her demons.


End file.
